


A Place Called Home

by Stitch101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Orphan Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teenage Jordan Parrish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitch101/pseuds/Stitch101
Summary: Orphaned at just eight years old, Stiles has spent his life in foster care, shuffled from home to home, a life of blurred faces and empty promises. On the eve of his eighteenth birthday, he finds himself whisked to the quiet mountain town of Beacon Hills and the home of the McCall family. With only months left until he's aged out of the foster system and homeless, this may be his last chance to find the one thing that has eluded him for nine long years... Family.Derek Hale has his family. He has his pack. The last thing he wants is a mate, a constant reminder of how little control he has over his life. But when his fated mate appears in Beacon Hills, his conviction begins to crumble. Perhaps he can be happy. Perhaps he can find the one thing that has eluded him for years... Love.





	1. Beginnings

Beacon Hills. Stiles had never heard of the town, though on reflection, that’s not really a surprise. Nestled high on the crest of the Sierra Nevada Mountains, Beacon Hills was over six hundred miles north of the only place Stiles had ever called home. Or homes. _._

The Collins family was the first of his many foster families. They were pleasant enough, though perhaps a little emotionally distant. For an eight year old boy who had just lost his family, it wasn’t the easiest of situations to be in. He needed comfort, perhaps the kind that only familiar faces and sympathetic hearts could provide. The comfort only family could provide. Stiles has lost that , and so there he had found himself, eight years old and starving for someone to make things right. Instead, the Collins offered nothing more than a few soft words and the occasional rub of his back.

He was just shy of his tenth birthday when the state moved him. He only lasted eight months with the second family. And so it went, years going by, a blur of people being thrust into his life before disappearing just as quickly. Over nine years. Twelve different foster homes. Stiles had become desensitize to the ceaseless changes around him, though with every new home there had always been one constant; no matter the number of foster families, he was never moved from the confines of the San Diego area. It was where he was born. It was the only place he had ever known.

Stiles was seventeen, only months away from aging out of the system and panic stricken at the idea of being alone, homeless, and trapped in a town as foreign to him as the shores of Tahiti.

He had slept a good deal of the drive. Ms. Morrell, his new social worker, didn’t seemed to push him to talk if he wasn’t comfortable. She was different than the other social workers he had in the past. She was definitely the youngest, her youthful appearance a welcome change from the stern, aging faces he had become accustomed to. She was always patient with him, something he had also never really become accustomed with. After his ADHD diagnoses, shortly after his thirteenth birthday, his social workers became increasingly short with him, annoyance replacing any sympathy they may have once held. Morrell though, she was always calm and collected, always giving him the floor speak whatever thought came to mind. She did it all with kind eyes and a sly smile.

Stiles wasn’t sure exactly how long he had been out when he felt a soft hand shaking him gently awake.

“Stiles, we’re here.”

Stiles strained his eyes open against the high noon sun and glanced nervously out the car window. The house was a modest sized two story home, but well kept with a nicely manicured yard. His car door opened, Ms. Morrell standing to the side allowing him plenty of room to stretch his legs as he stepped out. He hesitantly retrieved his duffel bag from the back seat, sighing to himself as he lifted it effortlessly over his shoulder. Everything he own, it one lite bag.

They walked in silence, Morrell a few steps ahead of him. She glanced back twice and gave him reassuring smiles. He tried to smile back, but he was sure his were far less reassuring.

The front door opened as they approached, a slender woman with wavy brown hair and hospital scrubs waiting for them. Stiles remembered the woman from their first meeting a few weeks prior. Melissa McCall, single mother with a son his age. Registered Nurse working at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. His new foster mom. Melissa had seemed pleasant enough when they had first met. She gave Stiles his space, but always addressed him when she had questions. Always him, never Morrell. Sure, it struck him as odd at first, but maybe because he had become use to others never taking the risk to engage him. Not many seemed to have the patience to sit through one of his, often off topic, monologues. As the meeting had come to a close, Melissa had placed a hand on his shoulder. “I know this is a big change, but I’m here if you need anything.” Stiles had just nodded and swallowed nervously, not trusting his words.

Melissa had ushered them graciously inside. He listened with half interest as Melissa and Morrell exchanged pleasantries, like old friends who had gone too long without seeing one another. Stiles let his eyes wander across the living room, taking in ever detail. The sectional couch was slightly worn, but looked soft and inviting. A large wood burning fireplace sat in the middle of the far wall, the inside streaked with black scorch marks from an abundance of use. There were family photo’s spread across the expanse of every surface, looking almost over stuffed. The wood coffee table was a mess of unopened mail, medical magazines and a few school textbooks. A entertainment center housed a decent size television, a few video game consoles and a handful on BluRay movies. Stiles had to admit he was taken aback by how lived in the space felt. How authentic it felt. He had spent so long with families who seemed to prize their social appearance, their living spaces almost sterile and faux in presentation.

He could still hear the mumbling of voices, now emanating from beyond the visible dining room, where he could only imagine was the kitchen. Realizing the two adults had left him standing alone in the living room, he let his bag drop from his shoulder and took a seat on the closest edge on the sofa. His leg bounced anxiously and his right hand tapped at his knee with an unfocused nervousness. He needed to take his Adderall.

A few moments passed when he heard the sound of soft steps approaching. He glanced up into Morrell’s eyes as she studied his face.

“It’s time for me to go. You are in good hands here Stiles.” She placed her left hand on his shoulder while she fished a small business card from her purse with the other. She held it out to him. “Call me if you need anything.”

Stiles took the card silently and smiled weakly at the woman. With a final goodbye to Melissa, she stepped outside and pulled the door closed softly behind her. Melissa watched him carefully for a moment.

“So, are you hungry?” She final spoke. “I made some lunch. I wasn’t exactly sure what you liked, so it’s kind of a variety.”

Stiles only nodded as he let the woman lead him to the kitchen. Much like the living room, it seemed lived in and real. A handful of dishes sat in the sink. The fridge was cover in photos, old paintings that looked like a toddler had painted them, and more than one take out menu. The island at the center had a handful of different foods covering in. A plate of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, a glass of what appeared to be tea, a variety of of different bags of chips. There were even two tuna melts. Stiles couldn’t refuse a good tuna melt. He reached one a took a bite, resisting the urge to shove half of it in his mouth at once. Melissa watched him carefully.

“I know this has to be difficult for you. New home, new city. Its a lot of change all at once.” She was giving him space, for which he was thankful. He swallowed and nodded as she continued. “So why don’t we just take things one step at a time. Get to know each other a little better.”

“Ok,” he simply answered. Neither of them spoke any further for what seemed like an eternity. It was probably more like a minute.

“So what are your hobbies? Interests?” Melissa began to lead the conversation.

“Oh um,” he took a small sip of tea. “Reading I guess. I like movies.” He could see Melissa nodding in a sort of approval, motioning for him to continue. He took a deep breath. “I like video games. Love them actually, not that I’ve got a lot of chances to play. In my last home, the oldest son had a PS4. When he left for college, his parents would let me play it from time to time.”

He stopped abruptly. His last home. He had hoped it would be his final home, but it wasn’t to be. More than any other family that had taken him in, he felt safe there. He felt like maybe he had found family. That all came crashing down the day he had been caught kissing a Junior boy behind the bleachers after school one day. His foster parents claimed in was unnatural. They didn’t want him corrupting the other children in their care. They had him packed and out of the house in less than forty eight hours.

“I’m gay,” he blurted out before he could stop himself. He saw the surprised look that crossed Melissa’s face and quickly added, “Just in case that’s an issue or anything. My last home… well, I’m here now. I’m sure you can guess what happened when they found out.”

Melissa didn’t answer immediately. He felt his stomach drop, the heaviness there making him feel nauseous.

“I can call Morrell,” he said weakly. “Better to do it know before she leaves town.”

Melissa seemed to realize her mistake then. She walked forward and dropped herself into a bar stool next to where Stiles stood.

“Stiles, your sexual orientation is of no issue in this house, ok?” She reached out and grasped one of his hand in hers, the first physical contact she had made with him since their first meeting. “You wouldn’t be here if it was.”

Stiles flintched at that. Of course she already knew. It would be in his files. “Right.”

“Stiles…” she let out a sigh and gave his hand a squeeze. “You don’t have to be afraid to be yourself here. I want this to be a safe space, something I know you must not of really had. You can talk to me about anything. I’ll be here to listen. But don’t feel obligated to. As long as you’re happy, ok?”

Stiles nodded, a little of the pressure on his shoulders dissipating. Melissa released his hand and ruffled his hair.

“You didn’t tell your son did you? About me being…” Stiles knew a hint of nervousness crept into his voice as he trailed off.

“No. Didn’t seem like it was my place to. I can, if it would be easier for you.”

“No no,” Stiles rushed to say, before calmly adding, “I’ll tell him. When I’m ready.”

“Ok,” she nodded. “But don’t stress over it. Scott is a good kid. You have nothing to worry about.”

Silence filled the kitchen as Stiles let himself finish his lunch. Melissa wandered to the sink, hands going quick to work cleaning the dishes inside. It remained like that for a while before the roar of a vehicle startled them both.

“That will be Scott,” Melissa let out with a chuckle. “He wanted to be here when you arrived, but I didn’t want to overwhelm you.” She reached for a dish towel and dried her hands. She turned to Stiles and with an abundance of humor in her voice said, “I’m so sorry for this Stiles.”

He heard the front door crash open and heavy foot steps rush into the house.

“Mom!” a voice called out, the excitement almost palpable. “Is he here? Please tell me he’s here!”

“In the kitchen!” Melissa said with another chuckle. She shrugged at Stiles and smiled. “Good luck.”

There was a screech of excitement as the boy barreled into the kitchen. Stiles watched him with wide eyes. Scott wasn’t exactly what Stiles had expected. He had unruly hair, tan skin and was definitely very active if his physique was any indication. He wore an honest smile, and Stiles noticed he had an ever slight crook to his jaw. The first thing that came to mind was ‘adorable excited puppy.’

“Dude!” Scott exclaimed as he rushed Stiles, pulling him into a rib crushing hug. Stiles never had a chance to prepare for it.

“Scott,” Melissa warned, “What did we talk about?”

Scott let him go promptly. Stiles coughed as he breathed deep in relief.

“Sorry dude,” Scott gave him a sheepish smile. “I’m just so excited you know!”

“I noticed,” Stiles rubbed at his sore chest.

“We’re like brothers or something!”

“Yeah, or something,” Stiles cast his eyes downward. He learned long ago not to get too attached to the people he was placed with. They weren’t his siblings, not really. Viewing them as such would only make the inevitable even more painful.

Scott’s exuberance didn’t subside. “I’ve always wanted a brother you know. Dude, do you want to play some video games?” Stiles never had a chance to respond. A hand grasped his shoulder and pulled him from the kitchen to the living room. The sound of soft steps echoed behind them.

“Scott, I think maybe Stiles would like to settle in first,” Melissa nodded at the stairs. “Care to show him his room?”

“Oh right, totally!”

Before Stiles had a chance to grab his bag he had dropped to the floor, Scott had it slung over his shoulder and was marching up the stairs, throwing over his shoulder an amused “You coming?”

Stiles followed as Scott rambled on. About school, about his friends. He heard the word ‘girlfriend’ and the name ‘Allison’ used in the same sentence, and Stiles nodded like it answered some unknown question he had.

“And this is your room!” Scott threw the door open dramatically and tossed his bag on the queen bed that sat inside. The room was nice, if a little bare. There was a large, nondescript dresser, a full length mirror that covered the back of what Stiles assumed was the closet. The bed sheets were basic gray, with a red comforter and black pillows. What really caught Stiles interest was the large bay windows overlooking an expansive view. Stiles walked to them, entranced.

“I didn’t expect it to be like this,” he breathed out. The view was breathtaking. Mountain tops spread out before him, towering pine trees extending out like a sea of green on waves of rock. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah,” Scott replied, softer now than Stiles had heard him since his rambunctious entrance. “It really is. Our own little slice of paradise.”

Stiles felt a heavy heat press between his shoulder blades.

“I’m really glad your here Stiles.” Just as soon as it was there, Scott dropped his hand. Stiles heard retreating steps, but refused to pull his eyes away from the scene before him. “My room is across the hall. I’m going to change and relax a bit. Let me know when you’re all settled in.”

His door closed with a gentle click.

 

 

~~~

 

 

The Hale house has never been what one would described as quiet. Even with its enormous size, the number of family and pack members that called the place home made sure there was always a swirl of ongoing activity. Derek sat in the large family library, book in hand as he desperately tried to ignore the sounds of the pups wrestling in the pack den across the hall. Try as he might, he couldn’t seem to concentrate. When he had woken that morning, there was something ' _ _there'.__ An itch in the back of his mind, a humming that got louder as the day progressed. It wasn’t unpleasant, no. If anything, its was almost calming, the wolf inside him relishing the thought of inevitability the feeling seemed to bring. He hated it. He hated what it meant.

He tried to avoid his family as much as possible. He didn’t need the questions. He didn’t need the concerned looks as he flitted through the day driven on mostly instinct, too distracted to really focus on any task before him. He had managed to make it to lunch before his mother finally found him.

“I might of known you’d be secreted away here,” she spoke with a honey smooth voice, the calming tone soothing wolf within. And this is why she was the alpha, Derek mused. Her need to comfort almost matched the forceful nature an alpha possessed.

Derek sided eyed her from behind the book he held. “I wasn’t hiding mother. That would be an exercise in futility in this house.”

“Oh course,” she let out a hum of agreement. “It never stopped you from trying as a boy.”

“I’m not a boy anymore,” Derek placed the book down into his lap and shot her a toothy grin. “Twenty one here. Full grown adult.”

Talia crossed the room gracefully and let herself sink into the love seat beside her son. A lazy hand brushed through his hair. “Dear, you’ll always be my baby boy.”

Derek huffed in exaggerated annoyance and swatted at her hand. “What do you need?”

“I’m more interested in what you might need. You’ve been illusive this morning,” She placed her hand on Derek’s head again, ignoring the low growl of irritation he let out. “Well, more illusive than normal.”

“I’m fine mom.”

Talia inhaled sharply, taking in the scent surrounding her. She could tell her sons emotions were all over the place. “Don’t lie to me Derek.”

Derek’s eyes narrowed. “Are you telling me that as my mother, or as my Alpha?”

She sighed, a fond grin playing on her lips. “You’ve grown Derek. But you still have so much to learn. Come, lunch is almost ready.”

Just as gracefully as she entered, she exited. She paused only once to glance back at him knowingly. “It’s a gift Derek. I know you don’t see it now, but in time you will.”

A growl escaped his lips. A gift? No. This wasn’t something he chose.

He didn’t want a mate.

He didn’t need a mate.

 

 

~~~

 

 

“I really hate to do this on your first day Stiles,” Melissa flitted around the living room, grabbing car keys and pulling her purse over her shoulder. “I didn’t want to leave you both alone here your first night, but the hospital in on a skeleton crew at the moment and it couldn’t be avoided.”

Stiles craned his neck back to look at her, ignoring Scott’s whooping of accomplishment next to him. Scott had clearly taken a shot during his shift in focus. Oh well, karma was a bitch. He’d make him pay next round.

“It’s fine. I’m good.”

“Yeah mom, gives us times for some brotherly bonding!” Stiles winced a little at the words, but Scott paid no mind. “Besides, the gang was wanting to hang out. We were going to go see a movie.”

“Scott, I’m not sure that’s the smartest things to do right now. Its been a big day, lets not send the boy into sensory overload.”

Scott turned to look at Stiles, a pout on his lips and pleading in his eyes. Stiles sighed.

“It’s fine Mrs. McCall. I wouldn’t mind getting to see some of the city.”

She relented. A little. “Only if he’s one hundred percent ok Scott, do you hear me? I know how your friends are. If he wants to come home, you bring him home.”

“Yes!” Scott jumped up at that, fishing his phone from his pants pocket. He fumbled with it a moment before bringing it to his ear. “Ally, yeah. We are a go…”

Stiles stopped listening.

“I’m leaving now!” Melissa called to her son. “Going to work. To spend the night slaving away to give you the life you deserve. Its the least I could do after spending eleven hours in labor to bring you into this world!”

Scott responded with a wave of his hand as he continued to talked hurriedly into his phone. Stiles eyebrows rose and he unsuccessfully chocked back a laugh. Melissa turn her attention back to Stiles.

“And that’s the thanks I get,” a fond smile betrayed the words she spoke. “You boys have fun tonight ok?” She glanced at her watch. “Damn I’m going to be late. I’ll see you in the morning.”

She was out the door before he could respond.

“So Allison is on her way to pick us up,” Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles back in an exaggerated hug. Stiles couldn’t help but wonder if Scott was always this… well, ' _ _this'.__ He was so casual with his affections, going out of his way to ruffle Stiles hair or throw himself at Stiles in what Scott had labeled ‘bro hugs’. It was weird. Or maybe it wasn’t. He had gone the last nine years of his life with minimal human contact and displays of affections. Maybe he was the weird one.

“Sounds good,” Stiles replied, shrugging Scott off his shoulders as the other boy laughed.

“You’re going to love the group. They are so much fun. Allison is great, like the absolute greatest. She pretty and smart.” Stiles could see Scott’s eyes light up as he spoke about her. “And then there is Lydia and Jordan. They are like, the power couple of Beacon Hills High. Lydia is in line to be valedictorian, and Jordan is like super jock. He’s been helping me practice lacrosse all summer so I can finally make first line. And then there is Danny and Isaac. They are like, sickeningly cute. Everyone loves Danny, hes like the nicest person to ever walk the earth. Isaac is a bit shy, but Danny seems to mellow him out nicely.”

Stiles could only stare in awe as Scott absentmindedly spoke while pulling on a pair of shoes. It almost rivaled one his own ramblings, abet one on an off day. Stiles perked up at the sound of ‘Danny and Isaac.’

“So Danny and Isaac are like… boyfriends?” Stiles asked cautiously.

“Well yeah,” Scott said in a matter of fact manner, glancing up at Stiles with hesitation. “Is that a problem?”

“No no!” Stiles clamored, realizing how the question must have sounded out loud. He took a deep breath and rub at his arms. “I just mean… well, I am too.”

Scott cocked his head to the side, and yeah there was that puppy dog look again. “You are what?” he asked, clearly not understanding what Stiles meant.

“Gay,” Stiles exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I’m gay.”

Scott’s face was beaming. “Cool man. I mean like, I know we don’t really know each other that well yet, and you go and share something like that with me. Look at us, getting our bonding on and all. Total bros for life!”

Stiles couldn’t help but relent. The other boys enthusiasm was just too damn contagious. He let out the first true smile he could remember in ages. “So, it sounds like I’m going to be the seventh wheel here huh?”

“Nah, there’s Cora! God, don’t tell her I slipped her in there last. She is terrifying when she's mad,” Scott looked sheepish. “She's going to be so excited she's not the only single one anymore.”

Scott continued to babel on about the group as they went back to their game. Stiles caught mention of Cora’s family and how her mom was Mayor of Beacon Hills. And apparently Danny is convinced that the lacrosse coach is sleeping with the vice principle. And he __thought'__ he heard Scott say something about Danny’s illegal fake ID, but he was interrupted by the faint sounds of howling from outside.

“What's that?” Stiles was sure he had heard it correct.

“Oh that? Wolves.” Scott never took his eyes off of the TV.

“Scott, there haven’t been wolves in California for like ninety years or something.”

“Not wild wolves Stiles,” Scott still had his eyes glued to the TV. “Not really anyways. It’s from the Beacon Hills Wolf Preserve a few miles from here. Kind of cool huh?”

“Not kind of,” Stiles let the game grab his attention again. “It’s really cool.”

Scott just smirked at him.

They stayed that way for the next twenty minute or so, each round sending them into fits of laughter and fits of rage, depending on whose team took the crown. It was the most content Stiles had felt in years.

A knock at the door stirred them both back to reality. Scott grabbed two jackets from the closet nearest the door, tossing one to Stiles. Stiles just looked at it in confusion.

“You live in the mountains now Stiles, it’ll get chilly later.”

Stiles just hummed and slipped into it without a word. He felt Scott’s strong hands grip his shoulders. “Are you ready for this?”

“I think so.”

“Good,” Scott turned to the door, “Lets do this.”

__'Yeah,'__ Stiles thought, ' _ _Lets do this.'__


	2. If They Only Knew

Scott wasn’t lying when he told Stiles it would be chilly. If anything, he had under sold just how cold it would be. A week left in September, and Stiles was shivering despite the jacket he wore. He definitely wasn’t in San Diego anymore. He pulled the thick fabric closer around him, glancing up at the theater marquee.

“Is it always this cold?” Stiles whined. “It was so nice earlier today.”

“Yeah dude, just breath in that mountain air!” Scott was way too cheerful given the current temperature. Of course he would be use to the cold. “The nights can get pretty chilly. Just wait for winter though bro, that’s when the town really comes alive. Beacon Hills is one of the snowiest cities in the country.”

“Seriously?” Stiles wasn’t exactly sure he liked the sound of that. He had never even seen snow before, at least not in person. Allison watched him with a reassuring smile and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

“It’s not as bad as it sounds. When my dad moved us here from LA, I wasn’t prepared for it either,” Allison said honestly. It was easy for Stiles to see why Scott was so enamored with the girl. She exuded confidence, but not arrogance. She was beautiful, long brown hair falling in waves over her shoulders. She was polite, but firm. Calm, but calculating in the way she adapted to her surroundings. In a lot of ways, she reminded him of Melissa, a thought that made Stiles laugh inside. When Allison had picked them up, she had been graceful in her restraint, very much the polar opposite of his first meeting with Scott. She introduced herself with a warm smile and a gentle handshake. She made sure to include Stiles in conversation, but didn’t press for a response when she could see uncertainty in his face. Yeah, he liked Allison.

Scott had made it a point to tell her Stiles had been wanting to see some of the city. They drove about fifteen minutes before Allison mentioned they were coming up on downtown Beacon Hills. The city was quaint, lines of aging but well kept brick buildings, all carefully arranged around a central park, passed them by as the setting sun cast an orange glow. Allison pointed out the more notable shops they passed. A café, The Pine Tree Press, sat next to an impressive looking bookstore. Clothing shops peppered the store fronts, all looking homey but surprisingly high class. To Stiles' surprise, a comic and gaming store called Game Masters sat in one of the far corners of the square. He heard Allison and Scott give huffs of amusement when he yelped in excitement and threw a hand in the air, but he could bring himself to care.

“So this is Beacon Hills?” He had spent his whole life surrounded by soaring skyscrapers and the bustle of people hurrying about in whirl of movement. Beacon Hills was about as far from that as one could possibly get. Life seemed to slow down here. People walked with calm contentment and carefree expressions down the streets. Children dashed about the park as parents laughed at their antics. It was not what Stiles had expected. He couldn’t help but stare in awe of it all.

Scott kept his phone clutched in his had, checking it every few seconds with anxious glares. “If the others don’t get here soon, they are going to miss the movie.”

Allison placed a hand on his shoulder, “They’ll be here Scott.”

As if on cue, a boisterous call sounded from the street near them. “McCall!”

Scott’s face broke out into a huge shit eating grin. Stiles couldn’t help but wonder if the boys face ever started to ache from the constant revolving smiles he seemed to wear. Being that happy all the time had to exhausting. “Parrish, Lydia. Over here!”

Jordan Parrish was hot. That was the first thing that came to Stiles’ mind. Slender, but solidly built. And those piercing green eyes. Stiles forced himself not to stare. Behind him, Stiles spotted a gorgeous redhead. Almost a full two heads shorter, even with the heels she was wearing, she still commanded as much attention as her boyfriend. She was dressed to the nines, her head held high in confidence. Scott rushed Jordan, nearly tackling the taller man as they both laughed and rough housed. Lydia rolled her eyes at the boys antics and turned to hug Allison, placing a small peck of a kiss to the other girls cheek. Stiles felt his hands start to tap at his thighs with uncertainty. He was suddenly not sure if he was ready for all of this.

“Guys, I want you to meet my new bro Stiles!” Scott exclaimed, and it was only then that Stiles realized that Scott had made his way back to his side. Stiles raised a lazy hand in a half wave, his eyes darting back and forth between the new arrivals. He tried his hardest to keep his gaze from lingering too long on Jordan’s toned arms and chest. A cough and knowing glare from Lydia told him he had failed.

“This is perfect.” Lydia clapped her hands together and cooed as she marched up to him, leaned and whispered, “He his pretty sexy, isn’t he?”

Stiles could feel the heat in his cheeks, instinctively gave a choked chuckle and cast his gaze down. “I don’t… I mean, it’s not like that.”

“Stiles honey, I don’t mind.” The redhead gave a dramatic flip of her hair, turning to her boyfriend. “What do you say Jordan, we could have some fun with this one, don’t you think?”

Stiles jerked his head up at that and noticed Jordan slowly walking toward them, his eyes moving up and down his body appraisingly. When he was close enough, he reached out and gently brushed the side of Stiles’ face with his fingertips. “He does have the most beautiful pale skin sweetheart.”

Stiles was officially mortified, eyes wide in a mixture of fear and astonishment by what had just happened. He took a few steps back and searched desperately for Scott and Allison. He found the two about ten feet away, both overcome by fits of laughter. Lydia watched him with an air of mocking satisfaction, though Jordan’s serious façade began to crumble as small chuckles escaped his lips.

‘Yeah’ he thought to himself, ‘This has officially passed the point of too much.’ He took a deep breath and willed himself not to show how embarrassed he truly felt. Embarrassed, with a healthy dose of building anger. He wanted nothing more than to march up to Scott, scold that smirk off his face and demand to be taken back to the house. But before he got the chance to, a new voice cut through the tension.

“Seriously Lydia? Fucking with the new guy like that? That’s low, even for you.” The approaching girl was equally beautiful and intimidating. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail, her eyes trained straight at Lydia in what could only be described as a fierce, but fond, challenge. She wore far less than the others in the group. A pair of tight skinny jeans, a loose fitting tank top and an aged brown leather jacket. How she wasn’t freezing, regardless of how well she was acclimated to the colder climate, was beyond him. Stiles knew immediately this had to be Cora. Scott hadn’t lied, she was kind of terrifying.

“Oh Cora, I was just having a little fun,” Lydia rolled her eyes. She never gave Cora a chance to respond as she looped an arm through Jordan’s and tugged him along toward the ticket counter.

“Sorry about her,” Cora focused her attention on Stiles, “She harmless really. She just needs a lesson in tact.” She spoke the last few words a little louder than was necessary, glaring at Lydia’s retreating form. Lydia never turned around, but did flip Cora the bird over her shoulder. Cora barked out a laugh. Stiles simply watched the exchange with increased interest. Sure, he never made many friends in his lifetime, but he seemed pretty sure this wasn’t exactly normal friend etiquette.

“For friends, you two seem pretty…” Stiles ended and just waved his hands around in a frantic fashion to finish his thought.

“Screw that shit. Who wants friendship built on nothing but smiles, lies and passive aggressive angst. True friendship is built on a strong foundation of deprecating humor and mutual bitchiness.” Cora side eyed Stiles with a grin.

“So that’s what I’ve been doing wrong my whole life,” Stiles deadpanned.

“Stick with me kid, I’ll teach you all you need to know and more.”

The rest of the group slowly started to trickle toward Lydia and Jordan and the ticket counter. Stiles noticed another boy who had joined them, standing solemnly near Scott and Allison. He was tall, almost as tall as Jordan, though was far more lean. His dirty brown hair laid on his head in a mess of curly locks. He seemed more appropriately dressed than Cora, a stylish scarf draped fashionably over his neck and a black pee-coat pulled warmly around him. Cora followed Stiles eyes.

“That’s Isaac, my brother from another mother,” Cora answered his unasked question. Stiles watched as Isaac shyly looked up at them and waved bashfully, his face the epitome of timid.

“Why does he look like someone just killed his cat?”

“His lover boy couldn’t make it.” She shrugged. “He’ll live.”

Stiles only nodded. In a rush to get inside and out of the cold as quickly as possible, Stiles paid for his ticket and dashed into the theater lobby as fast as possible. The warm air was welcome, and he sighed in contentment. He watched as Lydia and Jordan bickered at the concession stand. He noticed Isaac standing off to the side, his fingers dancing over his phones screen. He was sure the boy was texting Danny. Allison was talking animatedly about something a few feet in front of him, and Scott watched her with gleeful eyes, hanging on her every word.

“My god, does he ever loose that puppy dog face?” Stiles snorted out in amusement. Beside him, he heard Cora let out an appreciative groan.

“I know right?” Cora seemed genuinely enthused by Stiles’ observation, “I’ve been saying that for years! I don’t know whether to find it romantic or creepy!”

“Maybe settle for oddly endearing?” Stiles suggested. In front of him, he heard Allison mention being thirsty. Scott’s faced lite up as he rushed from Allison’s side toward the concession, stumbling more than once over his own feet as he ran. “Dear god, she’s even taught him how to fetch!”

“Stiles,” Cora managed to say after a few moments of boisterous laughter, laughter that caught the attention of everyone else in their group, “I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

Cora slung an arm lazily over Stiles shoulder, pulling the boy closer to her side as they walked their theater.

Everything felt good. It felt right. The thought didn’t feel wrong, but he squashed it as quickly as it appeared.

‘Never get close,’ he told himself. ‘This is only temporary. It’s only ever temporary.’

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

The Hale house was quiet, or as quiet as a house full of werewolves could be. The patter of the pups feet died hours ago as their mothers had shooed them to bed. Cora, with Isaac in toe, had gone out with friends, and so absent was the normal sisterly bickering between her and Laura. Talia had retired to he study some time ago, giving Derek a pointed stare before she stowed herself away to work in the rare calm they had found themselves in. Peter wasn’t due back from Sacramento for another three days. The remaining pack members were either in bed or out enjoying the cool mountain air. The only noise Derek could make out were the occasional snorts of his father's snoring upstairs and the gentle rush of water from the kitchen. Laura was probably cleaning up from the evenings dinner.

The humming in his mind never died. Try as he might, it lingered all day, a constant distraction that followed him unwillingly. After immense effort though, he was able to sift through it and concentrate enough to focus on the TV. He never had the chance to lounge in the den and have full control of the television and so he was determined to relish in it.

Time passed slowly, the images on the screen lulling him to lazy daze as the night wore on. It was only when he heard the sound of a slamming car door that he startled enough to shut the TV off. If he was going to fall asleep, he was going to do it in the comfort of his own bed. He could hear the voices of Cora and Isaac, their steps growing louder .

“... I just really wish Danny could have be there.” He heard Isaac pout as the two stepped into the den.

“Isaac man, you guys are like inseparable. One night away from him clearly wasn’t going to kill you.” Cora rolled her eyes. “See, you’re still standing. Congrats on step one of tackling that codependency problem.”

“Bitch,” Isaac bite out playfully over his shoulder as he let himself sink into the long couch next to Derek. He stretched out and let his head rest in the older mans lap..

“Prick,” She shoved back, her eyes fond as she watched this display in front of her.

“I see you two enjoyed yourselves.” Derek interrupted. “Good movie?”

“No,” Cora crossed her arms in a huff, leaning against the door frame. “They seriously need to stop letting Lydia pick.”

“I kind of liked it,” Isaac added with a shrug.

“You would.”

Derek laughed at their bickering. Isaac might not share blood, but he was as much a member of their family as any Hale. That was something Derek was proud of, even if the circumstances were less than ideal. His world stripped away, the Hales had welcomed him with open arms and open hearts. He was the brother Derek had always wanted, the lone human in a pack of werewolves. His hand moved on instinct, flexing and pulling its way through Isaac’s curly hair in comfort.

“See, Derek likes me more,” Isaac stuck his tongue out at her, the perfect imitation of a petulant five year old. Derek knew what was going to happen. He knew but did nothing to stop it.

In a blink of an eye, Cora had crossed the room and jumped fiendishly onto the couch and onto an unprepared Isaac. He huffed in discomfort as she sat on him, her full weight pressed on his chest. Isaac squirmed and bit out choked “Human here, get off!” but that only made her smile victoriously. Satisfied, she let her head fall to the side, resting easy on Derek’s shoulder.

And that’s when it hit him. A scent rolled off of Cora and filled Derek’s senses in wave after wave of unwanted, but pleasant, assaults. He tensed as his eyes flashed brilliant gold and a dangerous rumble escaped his lips. He was overcome by instinct, the intoxicating scent that filled him caused his wolf to howl in his mind ‘Mate! Mine!’ over and over again. He stood abruptly, grasping Cora by the throat, lifting her with overwhelming ease. The sudden movement caused Isaac to slide with an unceremonious yelp to the floor.

He crossed the room to the nearest wall in three wide steps as Cora struggled and her hands tried to pry at the strong grip around her throat. Her breathing became labored, her eyes flashed gold to match Derek's own. She was frightened, but Derek could not seem to register it. ‘Mate! Mine!’ was the only thing going through his mind. With a force that cracked the drywall and shook the wall, Derek slammed his sister hard against the surface. He leaned in and dragged his nose across the side of her face, letting himself inhale deeply.

“What is that smell?” he growled into her ear. “Who were you with?”

“Der…Derek,” Cora struggled to speak, and struggled more to pull his fingers off of her. “Derek… Ple…Please.”

“WHO WERE YOU WITH!” The force of his roar shook the whole house. The sounds of crying erupted upstairs, the pups woken in terror by the outburst. The calm of the house had been broken, and in an instant a stampede of footsteps fell heavily across the estate. Derek still remained unmoved by it.

“Derek, please put her down!” Isaac pleaded behind him, worry and pain dripping from every word. “We were out with the group. Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jordan… Stiles.”

Stiles.

At the mention of that one name, Derek’s guard dropped a little. A little, but enough. Cora’s desperate hands managed to pull hard enough for her to drop from his hold. She fell to the floor, gasping in lungfuls of air.

“Stiles,” Derek let the name escape his lips, and as it did the roar of ‘Mate! Mine!’ echoed even louder in his head. So loud, it drowned out everything around him.

‘Mate!’

‘Mine!’

‘Mate!’

‘Mine!’

Derek collapsed to the floor in front of Cora, both of his hands clamped to the sides of his head

“No!” He screamed. Over and over and over, willing the voice in his mind to stop, to relent and give him a moments peace. But it persisted. “No! No! No!”

Cora rushed to Isaac’s side, pulling him as close as she could as they watched on in horror at their brothers breakdown. The pack swarmed the room, a rush of bodies pressing forward in cautious determination. Laura stood at the den’s doorway, arms stretched, blocking the packs youngest from pushing into the fray. Derek’s constant screams echoed over the frantic calls of the packs elders, all of them trying to make sense of the chaos.

“Everyone, please step outside,” a firm voice called from the hall. Talia placed a hand on Laura’s shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze, nodding at the front door. Laura took her lead, corralling the pups and shooing them outside. The rest of the pack followed suit as they one by one they gave their Alpha a respectful bow of the head as they passed. Soon, all that remained were Talia and Derek, his screams reverberating across the now empty room.

Talia knelt before her son. Her hands gripped his and pulled them down from his head, cupping them gently in the space between the two. This seemed enough to pull Derek from his own mind, his eyes finally opened and raised to meet his Alpha’s.

“M…mom,” He choked out, his voice utterly stripped and vulnerable.

“Oh baby boy,” Talia whispered as she pulled her son forward into a tight hug. Derek allowed it as his hands clutched desperately at her back. “Why are you fighting this.”

Derek didn’t answer. He didn’t trust his words. He didn’t trust anything about himself in that moment. Instead, he let out a whimper and began to cry.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Stiles traced the shiny, raised red skin that stretched from his chest up to the crown of his left shoulder. It was his ritual, his nightly reminder of his past, driven by instinct and years of conditioning. The scar was a constant reminder of the lost, of the night his world changed. It was a reminder that he was alone.

He allowed himself only a few short moments before he pulled a plain white t shirt over his head, damp hair still clinging to his forehead as he pushed his way out of the bathroom and down the hall. Scott’s bedroom door was ajar was he passed, the soft murmurs within told him the other boy was on the phone with Allison. The girl had only just dropped them off a short hour ago, but that was clearly too long for Scott to be separated from her.

Stiles pushed his bedroom door silently closed behind him, taking a deep breath as he processed his night out with Scott and his friends. It had started out fun enough. Beacon Hill’s was a beautiful town. It was calm, relaxing. Everything he had never known, everything he had never known he might want before that night. But Beacon Hills was also terrifyingly comfortable, and comfort was a luxury he never afforded himself. Comfort bred contentment. Contentment had only brought him disappointment.

What his mind was having the most difficulty processing was Scott’s friends themselves. Temporary as it all may be, he felt it best to avoid confrontation and put his best foot forward, if not for his own sake, then for Scott’s. When he’s gone, Scott would be left to pick up the pieces. It may have only been a day, but he felt strongly enough to avoid putting that kind of trouble on the boys shoulders. Allison was wonderful. Cora, even more so. With them, he felt there would be no problem maintaining a cordial attitude. Isaac… well Isaac was still a mystery. He had remained mostly quiet during the evening. Cora seemed sure enough to stress he was simply upset by Danny’s unexpected absence, but something deep down told Stiles there was far more to it. Isaac seemed unsure of himself, even when surrounded by friends. He reminded Stiles of himself, and it had made his heart break for the boy.

And then there was Lydia and Jordan. The pair of them seemed a dangerous combination. They fascinated him, but equally frightened him. Lydia was unpredictable yet calculating, her eyes always assessing those around her. Jordan, for all his good natured pose, was fiercely loyal to his girlfriend. Their joking advances on Stiles that night had been proof enough of that. Stiles knew, when it came to Lydia and Jordan, he would have to remain vigilant. He would have to refuse to let his guard drop. They would likely not press into even more embarrassing territory, but he would not willingly let himself become a target, not again.

He stretched in his bed and glanced at the nightstand beside him. A small picture frame housed the only image he had of his lost family. His father cradled a small infant, peering down at the small bundle in his arms in complete awe. His mother watched his fathers face, the smile lines creased around her eyes in pure joy. A plush wolf sat beside the photo, a gift from his parents after his first visit to the zoo on his eighth birthday. Among all the exotic animals that surrounded him, it was the wolves that had truly captured his imagination that day. One of his own was his only request for a birthday, and so as they departed that afternoon, it was with the wolf plush hugged tight to his chest. His mother had named him Roscoe.

Stiles reached out at the stuffed animal and pulled it to his chest. He pushed his nose into the soft faux fur and breathed in the ever lingering scent of smoke and ash that persisted. His thoughts stilled, his breathing became shallow as he allowed himself to be lulled to sleep. As restless a sleep as any other night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, finally chapter 2!!! This story has been a whirlwind. While I know general main plot points, I'm letting the threads that connect them flow naturally as I write... and the results have been surprising. Take this chapter for instance. Nothing about it was planned, and as I went back to read it I was surprised by how emotional and tense it truly became. But in the overall arch of the story, it feels right. So I hope you all are enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it!
> 
> As for anyone waiting for the next chapter for other story 'Untamed Souls', it is coming soon, I promise. 'Untamed Souls' is a monstrous undertaking for me, and trying to marry old plot threads with the newer plot threads in a way that eliminates plot holes and inconsistency has been taxing. Taxing, but so rewarding. Just know that I have not given up on it, on the contrary I have been hard at work every day to make sure it is the best I can possibly make it!
> 
> Once again, kudos and reviews are love! See you all soon with Chapter 3!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a side story that came to me during my writing for my other story, Untamed Souls. Both are polar opposite sides of the Sterek fandom, but here I wanted to branch out and experiment with my own take on the werewolf mate trope.
> 
> I have taken some creative liberties here. Obviously, Jordan Parrish here is a high school student. Likewise, I've changed the setting for Beacon Hills. Still in California, but now its a mountain town high in the Sierra Nevada Mountains. I've taken a lot of inspiration from the town of Truckee, a place I love. Expect a lot of great winter imagery in the future. Truckee is the 5th snowiest city in the US after all :-P
> 
> While I don't have any set schedule yet for this story, expect a new update at least biweekly, if not sooner.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this opening chapter! Kudos and reviews are love!


End file.
